Karaoke
by Healing of Harms
Summary: When Sora decides to got to a karaoke bar and brings Kairi and Riku with him certain songs get sung, will feelings get shared and hurt? Rated T for safety Please R&R ABANDONED


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts but sadly I don't. I also don't own Crush by David Archuleta, or Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**

**A/N: My first fan-fic on Kingdom Hearts! Sora's been thinking a lot lately and he's really confused. Has some Song-fic parts to it. Sora/Riku and a little Sora/Kairi not really in this chapter though. If you don't like it don't read it. Please R&R!**

* * *

Sora didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to sing karaoke and bring Riku and Kairi with him. He told them about his idea and Kairi seemed thrilled by the idea and Riku just simply agreed with her.

As the three of them walked into the karaoke bar they noticed that the place was packed. Sora pondered if he still really wanted to do this and decided to sign up. As he was looking over the song list trying to find a good choice, one popped right out at him. Sora had just heard it on the radio recently and then he realized that this song was probably one of the reasons for why he was here. Maybe even the person that was supposed to hear him sing it was here too. When Sora started to write the song title down on the list, under Kairi's name, someone snuck up on behind him and whispered "What are you going to sing, Sora?" Sora jumped back a little and smugly said "You'll see soon enough, Riku."

"That was Kairi singing Crushcrushcrush by Paramore" The announcer said in one of those annoying fake voices. Sora took a deep breath, since Kairi just went that meant he was next. "Next up is Sora! Singing Crush by David Archuleta." The karaoke announcer seemed oddly happy with Sora's song choice he must have known something was about to get really interesting.

Sora got up on the stage, took a deep breath, and started to sing the song.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Both Kairi and Riku were speechless as Sora finished singing the song. They both knew something was up with their best friend. Somehow they knew they should go and talk to him about it but, they shouldn't tell each other they were going to though.

* * *

**A/N:Hoped you liked it. Would love suggestions, more to come later on**


End file.
